


Secret Sanders 2019

by optimistic-violinist (Britt30)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt30/pseuds/optimistic-violinist
Summary: Hello! Merry (belated) Christmas! My beautiful giftee request whump/angst feat. these guys. I'm really happy with how this turned out! Might write an epilogue at some point.Virgil notices something is up with Logan and goes to investigate. Little does he know he may end up being a pawn himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Secret Sanders 2019

When Logan came to, it wasn't in his bed. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus them before realizing his glasses were missing. While this concerned him, the most worrying thing was finding his arms tied above his head and his feet barely touching whatever ground he was standing on. His shoulders burned and a quick mental tally told him he had been here three hours, twenty-one minutes, and fourteen seconds.  
"Hello-?"  
"Hello the- dang it. Hello there Logan. I'm so glad you ruined my dramatic entrance."  
"Deceit," Logan greeted calmly as the dark side stepped out of the shadows. The room itself seemed to be built of them and it didn't look like there was a door in sight. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Deceit chuckled. "Pleasure's all mine, I assure you. You're ducking out Logan. I don't know if it'll be permanently or not, but I cannot stand by any longer without doing something for Thomas's well being."  
"So you're going to get rid of Thomas's logical side. I think that nearly proves whatever you plan to do is doomed to fail."  
"We'll see if you're so quick to dismiss my efforts after you've been here a while. You're smart Logan. How long can you last?"  
Deceit then smiled a sneaky smile and turned and walked back through the shadows, leaving Logan to wrestle with that uncomfortable question.

Knock, knock, knock.  
No answer.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
Still no answer.  
"Lo?" Virgil called, rapping one more time. "You there?"  
Though he really didn't want to, Virgil finally built up the courage to gently open the door.  
"Logan?" He pushed the door open all the way and was greeted with an empty, quiet room. The bed was perfectly made, the desk in order, and not a speck of dust to be seen on the pristine bookshelf.  
It had never felt more wrong.  
"Logan?!"  
Virgil tore through the room, looking under the bed, under the desk, in the closet, up the ladder to the small loft, but Logan wasn't there. Virgil had been here last night, going over various late night worries in the cozy clutter of an active mind. Virgil began to pace as he tried to put the pieces together.  
The anxious side startled as the door opened and in walked Logan.  
"Oh, Virgil. I didn't expect to find you here." Virgil couldn't restrain himself and pulled Logan into a hug.  
"I was worried Lo! Where were you?"  
"Oh, I, uh, was just helping Patton sort a few things out. You know how he is." He pulled away from the hug- which he had actually returned for once- and glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the desk. "If you'll excuse me, I really should take a look at Thomas's schedule for today."  
"Didn't you finish that last night?"  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes, but there was something I needed to double check."  
"Really? What is it? Is it something I need to worry about?" Virgil asked, hopping onto the edge of the desk as Logan took his seat at it.  
"No Virgil, it's fine. Honestly, you're so paran-"  
There was a beat of silence as the tension grew until Virgil finally finished the thought.  
"Paranoid." Well, that hurt. "Fine. I'll, uh, be in my room then. Good luck."  
Logan simply hummed as Virgil left. He got about halfway down the hallway, then paused and turned to look at Logan's door. His senses were telling him something was wrong. And he may be paranoid- may have been Paranoia at one point- but he had a saying: it's only paranoid if you're wrong.  
Granted, he had been wrong a lot, but had just been trying to help Thomas, and that's what he intended to do now as he marched back to Logan's room and busted open the door.  
"Where is he?" he demanded.  
Not-Logan glanced up. "Who?"  
"Logan. The real Logan. I know it's you, Deceit."  
Not-Logan looked up, rather confused.  
"Virgil. It's me. Logan. I'm sorry if I was sharp with you, but I've got some important stuff to get done."  
Virgil wasn't convinced and his glare showed it. But Logan held it with such an unwavering stare back that Virgil started to crack.  
"Fine. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'll get out of your hair," he mumbled, waving as he turned back to the door.  
"Yes, I'm sure you will," Logan murmured.  
"Wait, wha-"  
Before he could do anything, shadows surrounded him and everything went black.

Thirteen hours, fifty-seven minutes, and thirty-eight seconds. Thirty-nine seconds. Forty seconds.  
Logan let out a high pitched whine as he tried to avoid screaming outright. He was so focused on that, that his toes slipped out from under him, putting his full body weight on his already burning shoulders, causing him to cry out and tears finally leak out his eyes. He was at his breaking point and he knew it; Deceit had told him to count hadn't he?  
Suddenly, the chains went slack and he fell to his knees briefly before crumpling all the way to the floor. His breath came in harsh, rasping gasps and the occasional cry as suddenly he could breathe properly and his shoulders regained some semblance of normal feeling.  
"Ow," he breathed. He was still surrounded by shadows and a haze of pain, still didn't know where exactly in the mindscape he was, or if any of the others were looking for him. In short, he needed to get out of here.  
Logan started to sit up, but quickly fell back down and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him when suddenly, the shadows parted and Virgil was there.  
"Virgil." Relief laced his voice. "Thank goodness."  
But Virgil didn't look happy to see him. The anxious side glanced around in confusion before zeroing in on Logan's prone form and stalking towards him.  
"Where is he?"  
"Wh-Virgil, it's me. It's Logan."  
"No. No. No, I-" He stopped, growling as he paced around the walls. Logan caught a yellow gleam in his eye as he moved and his blood ran cold; he was already so tired, why couldn't this be the end.  
"Virgil, Deceit is tricking you. It's me," he pled.  
Virgil turned with a growl and, with a strength Logan didn't know he had, picked him up by the collar and held him off the ground.  
"You're going to tell me where he is, right now or so help me Deceit I swear I will hurt you."  
The yellow mist was growing stronger over Virgil's eyes and Logan felt a spike of fear. No, no, he didn't feel fear, he couldn't feel fear.  
He must have said that last thought out loud because the next thing Virgil said was, "Watch me."

Seventeen minutes, thirty-two seconds, and every logical reasoning tactic Logan had later, he was even more bruised, beaten, and torn up than he had been. Deceit's magic must have been fueling Virgil's aggression and the shadows reacted to his feelings, punching him harder than Virgil could, tossing him around like a ragdoll, scratching his arms and face and back til he wondered if he would need stitches.  
At seventeen minutes and thirty-three seconds the shadows parted again.  
Logan stepped into the room.  
"Oh Virgil, you did better than I hoped."  
Logan- the real Logan- groaned and rolled over, blinking at the new arrival. Virgil also turned, snarl on his lips and shadows thrown at the newcomer before he could even recognize who it was.  
The shadows melted away with a wave of Deceit's hand. He lowered his illusion and, with a snap of his fingers, cleared the yellow mist from Virgil's eyes.  
"Wh-Deceit? No-no!" He turned and dove to his knees at Logan's side. "No, no, no."  
"You didn't know Virgil," Logan muttered, on the brink of consciousness. "'S alright. I'm fine. I will be fine," he amended.  
"Oh well done you two. This gets my plan off to a better start than I could have dreamed."  
"What plan?' Virgil demanded. "What sort of plan involved hurting Logan like this?!"  
"I needed Logan out of the picture for a while. Originally I was just going to keep him here, but you've helped me insure he won't be doing anything for a while. So thank you." He began to pace along the edge of the room.  
"After Logan was out of the way, I would step in and do my best to be inconspicuous: keep things running, show up when needed, stay away from those darn idioms! Ahem, but mostly take over and Thomas's voice of reason."  
Deceit was caught off guard by Logan's cough of laughter.  
"You think I'm his voice of reason. I mean, technically speaking, yes, but you think he listens to me?" Virgil and Deceit watched in confusion and mild worry as the logical side continued to laugh, coughing up a bit of blood in the process. When he finally had his wits about him again, he continued, "Please. It takes at least one song and twenty minute argument to get anything decided amongst the four of us. You'll come running back before you know it, begging me to come back and take over th-" He was cut off by another cough and Virgil gently held him. "And take over these hooligans again." He relaxed back into Virgil's chest and passed out.  
Virgil gently ran a hand through Logan's hair then turned to look at Deceit with a smirk.  
"He's got a point y'know. We are quite a handful. I thought I was escaping the craziness by leaving you guys, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into."  
"But you know very well what you were escaping," he hissed. "The loneliness, the rejection, the madness, darkness! All I want is some of what you have."  
"Well maybe kidnapping the others isn't the best way to go about it!"  
"I'm trying my best!"  
Virgil was taken aback at the pure desperateness in Deceit's shout. And were those tears?  
"Do you know how hard it is? All I want is to help Thomas and if anyone could see that, just for a moment, all this would be worth it. You of all people should understand that Virgil. I just- I don't understand how you put up with the rejection for so long and kept coming back."  
There was a contemplative lull, only broken by the sound of Logan breathing. The shadows parted, revealing the way back to the light sides' hallway.  
"Take him back. Tell him I'm sorry."  
Virgil waited, expecting some other sort of snide comment, but none came. He picked Logan up and carried him as gently as he could.  
"Thanks," he said as he passed and then they were through and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Also sorry for any mistakes or weird formatting, first story posted here!)


End file.
